Spencer Reid Love Story
by LittleWolf221
Summary: Reid meets a girl that is the girl of his dreams, but being distracted at work makes it hard to focus. Especially when his crush works with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heeeyyy everyone, so this is my first story and I am new to this so pleeaassee don't hate me! I will update every weekend, most likely Saturday mornings. So, enough of me talking, we are here for some loving! This chapter starts out of them meeting each other and then it gets good. :)**

**Brenda's P.O.V**

****_Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_ I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone buzzing away. It has been an extremely long time since I have woken up at 6am. But, for one I like getting up early. Weird as it sounds, I enjoy the morning rush and being the first one out of the house. I rolled over and dismissed the alarm. Not wanting to waste a minute I threw the black and white polka dot blanket off of me. I jumped out of bed and faced the bed. _Time to get you tidy!_ I smiled at my silly thought. I was quite a character, and I loved myself for it. I threw the black pillows off the bed along with my brown bear teddy. Never have I gotten rid of it, I loved it to death. It was the teddy my father gave to me when I was a child. _My childhood..._ I shuddered at the memories, good and bad. Once I was done fixing the blankets I carefully put everything back.

"Time to shower!" I said in a sing song voice as I headed to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror I studied my morning self. Long curly brown hair that sat lazily at my sides. My eyes were slightly tired looking but it has been that way almost my whole life. I enjoyed the few of myself and made it short. I tend to scare myself with out even knowing it.

Once the shower was on I waited a moment, not wanting to touch the cold water. Once I knew that it was warm I headed into the shower. The hot, steamy water hit me and slid gracefully down my hour glass figure. The warmth in this shower really made my morning reminding me how my place was like a cave. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair. Then last but not least soaped my body up and rinsed it off. I jumped out of the shower excited. I was beginning to remember why I was up this early. I ran to my closet and threw on skinny blue jeans and a white v-neck sweater.

"COFFEE!" I yelled as I ran to my kitchen. I was basically in love with coffee, it was my drug.

"SHUT UP BRENDA! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" My lazy room mate yelled at me as she slammed her door closed. I smiled at her door I always woke her up with my coffee rant.

I headed to the kitchen and realised there was no more coffee. A huge frown formed around my face as I leaned on my granite counter top. I then heard a meow and looked down, Whiskers was up and staring at me. With that stupid dot on his nose, I had him since he was a kitten. He has a grey slim body with white boots. As I liked to call them, his paws were white and same with his hind legs. It was also white on his belly to his nose.

"Good morning my baby, are you hungry?" I asked as I got his can of cat food. Another meow escaped his muzzle as he trotted to the balcony. I put his plate of food down and decided to just leave for work. _Today is the day that I make my life complete!_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my keys and phone. I headed out the door with my yellow purse in hand and a huge grin.

**Reid's P.O.V**

I heard the all to familiar buzz on my phone, groaning I reached for it. My hand so close, my long slim fingers just barely touching it. _Oh come on! _I yelled in my head as I leapt forward. Turns out, that was a bad idea. Instead of grabbing it I ended up pushing it off my night stand and sending it flying across the room. In anger I jumped out of my bed and ran to the phone slamming it open.

"WHAT?!" I asked clearly annoyed and pissed off.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, did I wake you up? Or did I interrupt something?" Morgan asked on the other end, I could hear him chuckling.

"Yeah and in my attempt to get the phone it went flying away. What do you want?" I asked fixing up my bed.

"Come to the office pleeaaassee. We may be starting a new case, but Hotch has just disappeared I think there may be a new person joining the BAU." Morgan said teasingly.

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked. We had enough members so why more?

"Yeah, there's a desk by yours and it's empty."

"By mine?" I was a bit nervous.

"Yes now get down here!" Morgan hung up.

"It better be a boy." I said with gritted teeth, I could in no way be meeting a girl. _Not today, today was just not going good so far. I would just have to wait till I arrived at work_. I thought with a frown.


	2. AN :P

**Hey, to who ever is ACTUALLY reading this, I have lost so much spirit for this story! Writers block!**

****Reid: How can you hit writers block already? It's only chapter one, or well, been one chapter.

Rossi: Writers block can happen at any time, it's okay dear.

Me:... OH GOD! I NEED HELP!

Reid: What are you stuck on?

Me: ... I don't know where you should meet your future girl friend...

Reid: ...

-Rest of the team laughs-

Reid: I'm out. -throws hands in the air and walks away-

**GAAAAAAAAAHHH I NEED HELP!**


End file.
